The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. A transmission transfers the drive torque from the crankshaft to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle. A transmission output shaft speed (TOSS) sensor measures a rotational speed of an output shaft of the transmission (e.g., in revolutions per minute, or RPM). The speed of the vehicle may be determined based on the TOSS.